Terukir Di Bintang Written In the Stars
by Ano Crazy Adventurer
Summary: My last song-fic. Sequel to Aku Suka Dia I Like HimHer. Sanji and Nami's relationship is going well, and they are also happy together. But, there's still another unexpressed love from their nakama. What is the meaning of Robin and Zoro's stares to each other a week ago? Read to find out! Labelled Indonesian cause Malay was not on the list.


Seminggu telah berlalu selepas perluahan perasaan antara Nami dengan Sanji. Disaksikan oleh nakama mereka, itu membuatkan mereka berasa agak segan sesama mereka di depan teman-teman lain. Walaubagaimanapun, mereka harus berterima kasih ke atas nyanyian merdu Chopper dan Luffy. Dan terima kasih kepada Usopp kerana merancangkannya.

Namun begitu, masih ada sebuah kisah cinta yang belum dirungkai.

Percintaan yang terlalu lama disimpan antara mereka berdua.

Percintaan yang penuh misteri.

Percintaan yang penuh penantian.

Percintaan yang takkan pernah ada penghujungnya.

Percintaan ini hanya mereka berdua yang tahu.

Mungkin ada seorang yang telah menyedarinya. Tapi, itu tidak menghalang cinta mereka. Sejak pandang pertama ahli sejarawan itu terhadap pemedang muda berambut hijau yang degil itu, hatinya sudah mulai suka dengannya.

Walaupun pada mulanya, lelaki degil itu tidak mempercayai bekas musuhnya semudah teman-temannya yang lain, akhirnya, wanita itu mampu mencuri hatinya yang keras sepeti batu.

Tatkala si pemedang berjalanke dek atas, melarikan diri dari kekecohan krunya, si jelita manis itu mengekorinya.

Katanya, "Ia selalu semeriah ini ke?"

Wanita 28 tahun itu memandang tepat ke arah laut biru yang bergelora.

"Ahh.. Lebih kurang lah," balas pemedang itu sebelum melihat ke arah sejarawan manis itu.

"Ye ke?" ujar wanita itu sambil mengukir senyuman indah di bibir halusnya. Dia menutup matanya dan membiarkan angin mengibas-ngibas rambutnya. Pemuda berambut hijau itu terasa cemas buat seketika melihat akan wajah cantik sejarawan itu.

'Perempuan ni... Apa yang kau rancang, huh?' bisik hati kerasnya.

'Aku nak kau, lah~' itu pula, bisikan hati kecil wanita yang murah dengan senyumannya itu.

Mulai saat itu, dia mula mencuba untuk mengambil hati bekas pemburu lanun itu.

Sungguhpun begitu, kebahagiaan wanita itu dalam mengusik pemedang muda itu tidak bertahan lama. Dia harus pergi meninggalkan nakama nya demi melindungi mereka. Demi melindungi kaptennya. Demi melindungi _dia._

Setelah mengetahui kisah silam yang disimpan oleh satu-satunya warisan Ohara, nakamanya pun mengerti.

"Rupanya begitu," ujar pemedang ganas itu.

'Kalau macam tu, selama ni kau coba memikat aku ya? Lepas ni, aku akan jaga kau betul-betul,' bisik hatinya yang mula berlembut dengan wanita itu.

Mengumumkan peperangan terhadap dunia, demi dia seorang.

Nico Robin tidak mampu mengucapkan lebih daripada terima kasih.

Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy,Tony Tony Chopper, Sanji, Usopp, Nami dan Franky. Mereka cuba yang terbaik untuk memberinya harapan untuk hidup semula.

Dia akan terus hisup demi nakamanya. Demi _dia._

"Robin~"

Wanita berumur 30 tahun itu tersentak dari lamunannya. Wajahnya menunjukkan kekejutan. Dia mencari-cari arah tuan punya suara kebudak-budakan itu. Berhampiran buaian. Kaptennya, Luffy.

"Oh. Luffy, ada apa?" dia tanya dengan senyuman misteri dia.

Luffy mengeluh sambil melipatkan tangannya.

"Saya cakap, boleh tolong lontarkan bola merah di kaki awak tu ke sini?" dia cakap untuk kali yang ke-9.

Robin mengangguk lalu melontarkan bola yang dimaksudkan. Malang sekali, bola itu melantun ke dalam laut biru yang cantik itu.

Luffy, Usopp dan Chopper 'sweatdrop' melihat bekas arah lantunan bola itu tadi. Franky yang menyaksikan situasi itu pun 'sweatdrop' bersama-sama dengan Brook.

"Ada apa-apa tak kena ke? Robin san?" tanya si ranka hidup itu ke arah sejarawan jelita itu.

Zoro, terdengar bunyi sesuatu masuk ke dalam air bangun dan bercadang untuk pergi menyiasat apa yang berlaku.

"Robin? Awak macam tak okey.. Je?" sambung Nami, sambil merenung tepat ke dalam mata cantik Robin.

Robin, tenang seperti selalunya, menggeleng kepalanya.

"Saya tiada apa.. Betul... Oh! Zoro. Awal bangun hari ini?" ujar Robin yang sudah hafal akan rutin harian krunya.

Zoro, pada mulanya mencebik ke Robin. Kemudian, dia hanya tersenyum. Dia berpatah balik ke tempat tidur biasanya. Namun, tidak terus. Yalah.. Seperti biasa, sesat. Walaupun di atas kapal sendiri.

Dia meninggalkan Nami dan lain-lain dengan satu klu yang jelas.

Sanji, memperdengarkan semua itu, tersenyum sinis. Apabila Zoro masuk ke dalam ruang makan+dapurnya, dia merancangkan sesuatu yang agak nakal.

"Oi, marimo. Kau suka Robin tak?" tukang masak itu terus menyerang Zoro dengan soalan yang jawapannya sukar untuk diakui oleh oleh yang ditujukan.

"Err.. Mana kau tahu?" Zoro menunjukkan muka cemasnya. Memang, dia selalu mencuri pandang Robin, kadang tersenyum mendengar apa-apa saja yang diujar Robin, merah sedikit mukanya melihat badan Robin yang agak terdedah, ... Pantaslah Sanji tahu.

Zoro hanya mengeluh.

"Luahkan lah... ," pujuk Sanji dengan senyuman ikhlasnya yang pertama terhadap musuhnya yang ditakdirkan sejak azali itu. Zoro merenung wajahnya sebelum tersenyum ikhlas juga.

"Walaupun awak berdua sudah saling mengetahui, tak mani dan romantis untuk berdiam diri macam ni. Belum luah, belum puas. Masih terseksa lagi ni ," ujar pakar cinta yang sedang bercinta itu.

"Malulah... ," balas pula si pemedang itu sambil cuba untuk menyembunyikan 'blush'nya dengan comel sekali! Sanji tersenyum lebar.

"Nyanyikanlah... Sebuah lagu untuk dia. Pasti dia suka. Seorang budak berambut hijau yang comel menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk saya... Ahhh... Pastinya dia berfikiran seperti itu nanti," Sanji menumbuk perlahan bahu kiri Zoro.

"Terima kasih, tukang masak lembab," Zoro melemparkan senyuman terima kasih nya kepada rakannya itu.

"Sama-sama~" Sanji membalas balik dengan senyuman sebelum perkataan terakhir tadi mengwtuk masuk ke dalam otaknya.

"Kau yang lembab!"

*sebenarnya, memang kau yang lembab kerana baru sedar*

* * *

Robin, dengan senang hatinya sedang membaca buku dan duduk bersebelahan dengan Nami.

"Oh, Brook ke? Dia dekat bahagian gelongsor," cyborg itu menjawab pertanyaan Zoro tadi. Zoro pun berterima kasih lalu pergi mencari si pemuzik itu di tempat yang dimaksudkan.

"Yoho~ Boleh saja~"

"Baguss!" Zoro mengeluh lega.

Sekarang tiba masa untuk membuatkan Robin mendengar lagunya itu.

Dia mengupah Usopp, Chopper dan Luffy untuk menghantar pesanan ringkasnya kepada Robin. Nami mengiringi Robin ke tempat akuarium, tempat dimana Zoro dan Brook sedang menunggu. Sanji terus mengajak Franky untuk ke dek akuarium supaya dapat melihat apa yang bakal terjadi nanti.

Muzik mula bermain apabila Robin dan Nami duduk di sofa. Semua yang lain duduk di sofa juga. Robin ternanti-nanti, apa yang akan berlaku ini?

Brook memunculkan diri di hadapan mereka dan duduk di sebelah Nami.

Tiba-tiba, satu suara yang biasanya agak sumbang menyanyikan lirik-lirik yang romantis.

_"Jika engkau minta intan permata tak mungkin ku mampu_  
_Tapi sayangkan ku capai bintang dari langit untukmu"_

Zoro muncul entah dari mana, menyanyi dengan merdunya, sambil memetik jari tangan kanannya dan berjalan ke arah Robin dengan tangan kirinya diletakkan di belakang.

_"Jika engkau minta satu dunia akan aku coba_  
_Ku hanya mampu jadi milikmu pastikan kau bahagia"_

Dia menunjukkan tangan kirinya yang diisi dengan dua kuntum bunga mawar kuning -yang dia dapat dari mana entah- dan dihulurkan kepada Robin yang masih kaku.

_"Hati ini bukan milik ku lagi_  
_Seribu tahun pun akan ku nanti_  
_Kan... kamu..._

_Sayangku _  
_Jangan kau persoalkan siapa dihatiku_  
_Terukir di bintang tak mungkin hilang cintaku padamu"_

Zoro dan Robin terus menari-nari dengan muzik yang masih dimainkan oleh Brook.

Apabila muzik tamat, bibir halus Robin hampir bertemu dengan bibir Zoro. Nami mengepalkan tangannya dan meletakkannya di dadanya. Menaruh harapan untuk mereka berdua. Robin memang bijak kerana pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya daripada Nami.

Luffy dan Chopper dan Usopp berasa kagum akan sikap kool Zoro selama ini rupanya menyimpan perasaan terhadap wanita kool itu juga.

"Saya... ," sebelum sempat Zoro menamatkan ayatnya, Robin meletakkan jari telunjuknya ke atas bibir Zoro yang lembut itu. Mereka berdua tersenyum. Semua orang ang menyaksikan situasi itu tersenyum.

"Tak perlu nak romantis sangat. Saya pun cintakan awak, Zoro!" Robin memeluk erat Zoro yang sudah lama dia idamkan.

Zoro membalas dakapan mesra itu dengan kegembiraan. Selama ini, cinta mereka akhirnya bersatu. Sudah diketahui sesama mereka, tapi belum dipastikan hingga ke saat ini!

"Robin! Aku juga cintakan kau!"

Sanji mendekati Nami dari belakang yang sedang cair hatinya melihat babak romantis antara Zoro dan Robin.

Dia memegand tangan Nami dengan mesra dan Nami terus berpusing untuk memeluknya. Sanji dan Nami bahagia bersama.

Zoro dan Robin, setelah sekian lama, pasti boleh bahagia juga kan?

* * *

Tammat dahh...


End file.
